Just One More Chance
by hetaliagurl684
Summary: Belarus has no where to go and alot to figure out. But there was always one person who would stand by her, Lithuania. Maybe she will finally give him a real chance to prove himself. Lithuania x Belarus
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers. And I do not own any of its characters (Belarus and Lithuania)**

**Chapter One**

'_So what now?_' Thought the flustered Belarusian girl, she had just left her beloved brother, that she didn't think she loved any more. '_That's crazy!'_ she thought to herself, Ivan was her brother, she would love him no matter what. Or would she? Natalia was lost in her thoughts, until she heard a voice she knew too well.

Toris Laurinaitis, also known as Lithuania, he worked for brother as a servant when she lived in his house. Toris ran up to Natalia panting, he was about to say something but remembered who he was talking too. A scarlet blush appeared on his face instantly. "M-Miss B-Belarus w-w-where are you o-off too? I heard y-yelling and a door slam, next thing I knew you were walking away from the house." Toris has had a crush on Natalia for as long as they both could remember.

"Well Lithuania, I don't really know where I am going, for as you can see I was sitting her thinking until you interrupted me. And please call me Natalia, not M-Miss B-Belarus." She chuckled as he blushed violently. "O-of course Natalia." He smiled, he never called Belarus, Natalia before… except for that one time on accident, she of course got angry and kicked and the shins and continued after he brother, who was running away.

"W-well N-natalia its getting cold out, and you don't know where y-you're going soo… w-would you l-like to s-stay at m-m-my h-h-house?" Natalia was stunned. Her and Toris never got along let alone could be in the same room as each other. Well, it was more like, **she** couldn't be in the same room as the persistent, brunette always staring at her. But this was an emergency, she had to take the offer, but she didn't want to.

"I would appreciate that a lot, b-" But she was cut off. "g-great! Okay well lets go to my car, its right over here." So that's how she ended up staying at Toris's house. But he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

Soon after they arrived at Toris's he had to ask. "Natalia, may I ask you something?" The blond turned around with a confused look on her face. "And that would be?" He took and deep breathe and sat down, and also motioned her to sit down. So she did, for it was his home. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me? And why are you leaving your brother?" The words hit her like a ton of bricks, but she knew she had to answer him, even if it meant telling him the truth. The truth that she dreaded to tell him, but wanted to tell him so, so much.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I didn't want to give anything away this chapter so I stopped it here. Any way read and review, and when you wake up tomorrow morning there will be a new chapter! BYEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Natalia, may I ask you something?" The blond turned around with a confused look on her face. "And that would be?" He took and deep breathe and sat down, and motioned her to sit down. So she did, for it was his home. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me? And why are you leaving your brother?" The words hit her like a ton of bricks, but she knew she had to answer him, even if it meant telling him the truth. The truth that she dreaded to tell him, but wanted to tell him so, so much._

She sighed. "Well Toris, if you really want to know I will tell you. But you might not believe me." Toris looked at her confused. " I-I really do want to know and I will believe anything you say!" So Natalia sighed and started her story.

"Well two nights ago I was sneaking around because I couldn't sleep and I saw you and Brother." Toris back went stiff but he listened."

**Beginning of Flashback**

Natalia couldn't sleep to much was on her mind, she was going to go ask Eduard something, but he probably wouldn't help much. So she was just walking around the halls until she heard yelling. It was Russia, he was drunk, again. "I never touched her! Why would you even think that?" "Because everyone in this house hold knows you like her and would give anything to get close to her. And besides I don't like it when people touch my beloved sister." All Natalia could do was sit and listen to their argument. "I-I would never h-hurt Miss B-Belarus! Yes I do like her, but I would never touch her!" Natalia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Lithuania like her but… he was admitting it to Brother. "Lithuania is acting tough isn't he? Well, that can't happen."

Next thing Natalia heard was the blood curdling screams coming from Lithuania. She couldn't bear it any longer, she ran into the room. "Brother stop hurting him! He didn't do anything!" she saw that Toris was unconscious. " But I don't believe that Natty. And why do **you** care so much? What do you like him back?" He said with a smirk on his face, but his words cold as ice. " It doesn't matter just leave him alone!" So he got up and left, just like that. So Natalia was left with an unconscious Toris. '_my day is just getting better and better"_ She thought to herself. All she could do was sit there hoping he would wake up. She started shaking him until he woke up, but when he woke up no one was there. She thought it would better that way.

**End of Flashback **

"**So after I left you I went to find Brother. I told him I don't want to be in the same house as him if… if he continued to hurt you. So I got up, packed my stuff, and left. Oh, and about why I'm being nice to you is because you don't deserve to be treated like the way I treated you. I realized that, and I'm terribly sorry. And I have to admit, I have grown to like you Toris, even though I wish I hadn't." Her face turned a crimson color, but not as dark as his.**

"**Wait, so you mean… you l-like me? Really? Finally? Yes! This is so great, I mean are you serious?" She smiled at how excited he was. She laughed. "Well yes, I do like you. But no one else will no about it right?" He blushed and chuckled nervously. "Sooo… what now?" he said fiddling with his feet. **

"**Now? Well I'm going to go put my possessions into my room and get settled. But before that I need to say something." he looked at her confused. "What's up Natalia?" "Thank you." she leaned over to kiss him but someone knocked on the door.**

"**Really? I'm going to hurt the person who ruined this moment." He mumbled to himself. He got up and answered the door. "No way. This cannot end well." "Like heyy~ Liet! I, like, totally wanted to surprise you." Feliks turned to face Natalia. "Like, what are you doing in Liet's house?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hetalia… too bad. L

_Flasback_

_Really? I'm going to hurt the person who ruined this moment." He mumbled to himself. He got up and answered the door. "No way. This cannot end well." "Like heyy~ Liet! I, like, totally wanted to surprise you." Feliks turned to face Natalia. "Like, what are you doing in Liet's house?"_

_\_

_End of flashback_

Natalia turned to Toris confusion and irritation clearly visible on her face. She began talking as she raised a delicate eyebrow. "Liet?" She said with amusement clearly audible in her words. Toris turned a deep shade of red and was about to answer, when Feliks interrupted.

" I, liked, asked you a question!" pouted the valley girl country. "Why are you in my Liet's house, like that is so not cool! Oh, like who are you anyway?" Feliks looked at Natalia. Natalia looked at Feliks like he had two heads. "I am Natalia Arlovskaya, also known as Belarus. I am Ivan's little sister and I am sorry I am in _your_ Liet's house." She stated with a blank face. 'This man acts as though he is an immature twelve year old girl' she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

Feliks looked her up and down for a moment before basically pouncing on her. "You are like, so cute! How could you even like, be related to Ivan? He's so big and scary, but you're so cute and adorable! We will be like, best friends forever!" Feliks screamed in her ear, as he coddled her. "w-w-what?" Natalia stuttered. "Feliks, get off of her before you hurt her you idiot!" Toris screamed at the blond.

The blond country just put an arm around the Belarusian and stated, " Aw, Natalia! You sounded just like Liet when you stuttered, you two make like, the cutest couple ever! But we all know that you will totally bo-" Feliks was interrupted by a fist to the face by Toris. "Shut up! You have no idea what you are saying!" Toris's face was a deep shade of crimson. Belarus on the other hand just had a look of pure astonishment and hurt, mixed with a pale pink. 'So he doesn't have feelings for me.' Thought Belarus as her brows furrowed. 'I should of known he'd move on, I broke his hand for god sakes!' She angrily clenched her hand in a fist before getting up off the couch.

Belarus stepped over the pair wrestling on the floor and made her way to the door. The two stopped fighting briefly once Belarus walked out the door. She never really planned on doing anything rash, she just needed to clear her head. Natalia still couldn't believe she told him she liked him! What was wrong with her, she must be sick or something! Whatever the problem was it kept itself locked away in a chest in her heart. Natalia continued to trudge through the snow clad in only her blue dress and tights. 'Not the smartest idea to leave the house without a coat.' She mentally cursed at herself. She soon came to a sakura tree and a bench beneath it. She was just going to have to wait to see what happens next. Belarus soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep as a person came running up to her unconscious body.

Natalia woke up with a start, as she slowly remembered where she was. Oh right, she got upset that Toris didn't have feelings for her anymore. What was she four? " Where the hell have you been! Out of nowhere you just decide to take a nice walk during a blizzard! I mean I let you stay in my house, just so you can walk out on me when I have a visitor? I don't get it." Toris's voice went for harsh and cold to soft and quiet in an instant. Natalia lifted her gaze from the once very interesting pattern on her blanket that laid on top of her, to the hard gaze of Toris. She inwardly sighed. 'Gotta talk to him sometime' She thought.


End file.
